This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Broadcast content service providers and Internet service providers continue to find synergies within their respective content delivery systems. Many new networked devices now include the ability to navigate and search through media content based on inherent capabilities from the provider of the media content or service. New networked devices, particularly those devices used in a home, are merging operations and functions associated with broadcast-centric and Internet network-centric devices. These new networked devices include televisions, settop boxes, home gateways, home computer media stations, tablets, and the like. These new networked devices further offer signal receiving, media recording, home networking, and Internet connectivity capabilities.
However, operational differences between the broadcast-centric devices and the Internet-centric devices remain a problem. As broadcast and Internet based media functions have been merged into a single device, new command, control, and content management issues have developed. For instance, presentation of media content from a number of different content sources may prove problematic, particularly when the content is located on mounted devices (e.g., universal serial bus (USB) memory, external drives, and the like) and are further located throughout the home network. A common way to browse/search the metadata on a file system device would be through a proprietary interface on the set top box (STB) using a basic file system browser that may be limited in its ability to search for metadata in real-time if the user requested. This process can be slow and also may only be able to search one device at a time. Further, problems and delays may occur if one or more of the devices in the network are only periodically connected to the network. A mechanism is needed that allows a user to access the media content using a home network device.